


Stargazing

by ramen267



Series: Tommy Brown The Friendly Ghost? [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I promise to write longer ones in the future, M/M, Philosophy, Pre-Slash, Stargazing, Stars, Will practically eye fucks tommy, and by soon I mean part eight, angst if you squint, guys being dudes, sense of belonging, the mash 4077th come soon don't worry, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramen267/pseuds/ramen267
Summary: Tommy and Will talk about life beneath the stars.
Relationships: Tommy Brown/William Johnson
Series: Tommy Brown The Friendly Ghost? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679533





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I have an attainable update schedule for this series. Every Sunday and Thursday I will post a new part.
> 
> To those who are reading this because M*A*S*H is supposed to be in it, the mash characters don't come in until part eight. But when they do they're in it for the long run.
> 
> Please remember that although I will have character development and arcs for mash characters that this series is primarily about Tommy and his mom back home.

"What are you doing Tommy?"

Tommy glanced upwards toward the voice. "Stargazing Will,"

"Uh oh," Will sat down next to Tommy's lying from. "You never call me Will,"

"I call you Will all the time," Tommy's voice was laced with humor as he spoke.

Will pushed his shoulder with a chuckle. "You know what I mean," Will's smile dropped. "What's wrong Tom?"

"I just don't feel like I belong here,"

"Well none of us belong here Tommy,"

"Yeah I know," Tommy turned his head away from his friend, looking back up at the stars. "I just miss home. I miss it a little less like this though,"

"Stargazing?"

"Yeah. Everything's constantly changing Will, nothing's the same. All I have from home are a couple letters from my mom, my chucks, and the stars. The stars are the same over there as they are over here, so I feel at ease knowing my mom looks up at the same night sky every night with me," Tommy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, relishing in the feel of the breeze tousling his hair and the dry grass tickling his back.

"That was real philosophical Tommy,"

Tommy looked at his friend with a small smirk on his face. "As good as Socrates?"

Will snorted, his face and voice filled to the brim with fondness. "Better,"


End file.
